Escape From Hell
by LadyLinteweth
Summary: This is just the beginning! John gets a new ally in the form of a demonic princess! What price will he ultimatly pay though? I finally finished this story and the NC 17 IS DEFINATLEY NEEDED, SO BE WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

This is John from Supernatural, he doesn't belong to me but oh how I wish he did. This is how I think would be a way for John to escape, not fact, just unpaid fiction

ESCAPE FROM HELL

The demon girl slid close to him. He could see her eyes and for a few moments thought he was losing his mind. He thought he saw compassion and another emotion in her eyes. He felt the pain ease and his bonds seemed to slip away. Could this be real or was it some kind of new torture? He wondered to himself.

"Soon John, you will be free of this torture. I will take you to a place you will be safe, at least until I can come up with a more …permanent… plan."

He sat up with her help but getting to his feet in infinitely more difficult. She helped him out of the prison cell and to a small alcove. She muttered a few words and they were in a dark alley. He could see it was a rank ill-gotten type place. He looked at his rescuer and to his surprise in her place was a small red haired girl with emerald eyes.

"You don't think I'd keep my natural form in the mortal world do you? She smiled up at him. Her eyes were shining and if he hadn't known she was a demon he'd have sworn there was love in her eyes.

"Why have you helped me?" he ask.

"Because John, we are not all evil as you think. For all that you know, there is a lot more that you don't know. For instance, there are many factions in "Hell". My father rules over all, but only so long as he keeps them from banding together to over throw him. As strong as he is enough others band together and it could be disastrous. That 's why I couldn't just demand your release. It's why I had to help you escape. I know that you hate me for what I am but you don't even know me. I can't let you hunt my kind either and I have to hide you from those who will hunt for you on both sides. I will take your memories of being a hunter and a father. No one will be able to trace you and you will be safe for the time being." With that she blew a fine sparkling powder in his face. He slowly crumpled leaving the red haired girl to hold his head in her lap, to stroke his hair as he slowly began to come to. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jake? Wake up love. Are you alright? Jake, you're scaring me" she ask, gently shaking him. She watched him worriedly. She hoped the powder worked and that John wouldn't remember what had transpired. She watched him start to come to. His eyes fluttered open and slowly begin to focus. She brushed his curling dark brown hair off his brow. She loved the way his hair curled. Even his whiskers were soft to her touch.

The first thing he was aware of was a pair of clear emerald eyes, bright and shining. As his senses began to function he took in the long, silky red hair that framed the beautiful feminine face, the reddish brows that accented her eyes, the full coral lips so close to his. While some instinct told him he should be alarmed, he felt somewhat calm, as if this girl's presence was a relief- like he was safe with her.

"Where am I?" he asked groggily. The confusion showed in his eyes. She wasn't surprised. All the stories she'd heard of him told he was quick to recover and that he thought fast on his feet. He sat up and looked around.

"Who are you?" his brow creased as his reasoning factors began to kick in, "Who am I?"

"You are Jake Windenhall, I am your wife, Gillian" she lied and waited to see what his reaction would be.

"I don't know you" he looked at her suspiciously. She was a beautiful lady but instinct told him that beauty couldn't be taken at face value.

"You are having an amnesia spell again. From what I was told, this has been a common problem since you were hurt in combat while you were a marine. The doctors have said that it would happen with major changes. This is the second time since we've been married." She informed him.

"How long have we been married?" he asked, not truly believing this girl was his wife. He didn't know how old he was but she seemed way too young for him. What was he anyway, a cradle robber?

"We've been together three months and married for the last three weeks."

He watched her closely. Her worry seemed genuine. His senses told him that something was amiss but she seemed on the up and up. He decided that it would be best to wait and see what was wrong.

"Where are we? This looks like a motel room? Where?" he looked around the small dingy room. It felt like comfortable, like normal.


	3. A New Life

I do not own any of the Supernatural characters. Neither me nor my demon brethren are receiving any money from this little venture. I just happen to be madly in love with John and refuse to accept his death, so this is my version of how it SHOULD have played out. BTW this is the VERY mature chapter I warned you about!

"We're in Seattle. We moved here so you could get a job. You never said why you wanted to move here but since you're an excellent mechanic it seemed ok." She filled in the missing pieces.

"Where did we come from?"

"Topeka Kansas" she answered him, hoping that the closeness of truth wouldn't override the forgetting powder.

He looked thoughtful but said nothing. She caressed his whiskered face and smiled, love and devotion glowing in her luminous green eyes. He couldn't deny that the emotion in her eyes effected him. He just couldn't quite shake the feeling that things weren't as she was telling him.

"You don't look very old. Do you have a mirror?" he ask rather crossly.

She smiled and pulled a mirror out of the leather back pack that lay on the bed. She was glad she had packed all the things that a human girl would have. It was coming in very handy.

He took in his reflection. He looked as old as he felt, which made him wonder at the girl beside him. He had to be at least fifty and she didn't look to be even thirty. That seemed very odd. He looked at her, contemplating the truth of her claim to be his wife.

"Just how old are you?" he ask.

"I'm thirty five. Before you ask, you are fifty three. "

"You don't look thirty much less thirty five" he replied

She laughed softly. "And you wonder why I love you so much. You are a wonderful man and so sweet. You are my hero. There's no other man for me." she answered before kissing him passionately. He was surprised by the warmth of her lips pressed to his but something inside him answered. Her body seemed unnaturally warm but he didn't dwell on that little detail. Not when the woman kissing him stirred his spirit like she did. No wonder he married her, he thought to himself.

So many of the things she told him was truth that it didn't seem wrong. She'd fallen for him the first time she'd seen him. It didn't matter that he hunted her kind. The only ones he seemed concerned with were those who were waging war against humans. And of course her father's worst pain in the butt underling. John had become a legendary boogey man amongst demons. To most anyway. To her and her ladies- in- waiting he was someone great. Of course they didn't have anything against humans and really rather liked humans as a whole. He was a hero for humans and so the girls liked him. The fact that he was so handsome helped to. One of the girls had even managed to become intimate with his oldest son, Dean. Vhilla regretted that she couldn't reunite them but that was just to dangerous for everyone concerned. The only way to keep his where abouts unknown was to keep him ignorant of who he truly was. She was determined to make sure he wasn't captured and taken back to Hell. What was done to him had terrified her. She couldn't let that happen again.

"Maybe you should wait a day or so before going job hunting. We're paid up for a month and we have food." she lied but she concentrated and knew that her lie would soon be truth. It was good to be a demonic princess. Well, sometimes it was. And right now it was wonderful.

"So what was the plan before this little set back" he ask. She looked at him and smiled.

"Well, it is snowing. We have a bottle of wine, it's warm here, and there is Ivanhoe on cable" she offered smiling.

He rolled his eyes. Ivanhoe. He didn't think that was his type movie but she seemed to think it fit the situation. It wasn't like he could remember having anything better to do.

Vhilla thanked her lucky stars she'd brought him to an alley just outside this motel. It could have been awkward for him to have waken in the alley. As it was, the guest register was filled out and the clerk had the memory of taking their money for a month. She had the actual money she'd been able to accumulate before she freed John.

She didn't really know what he liked to eat. He was a hunter, he'd eaten fast foods or whatever was available when he could get it. She had always had a weakness for Roman dishes, a left over nostalgia from a time she'd spent there at the height of Rome's happier times. Before the crazy emperors time.

She made a special dish with a special sauce, a recipe from her time in ancient Rome. Along with her favorite wine it was an excellent choice, John seemed to love it as well. She smiled as he ate like a starved man. Of course HE didn't know that he hadn't had a body to eat with for over 9 months!

She slipped into a toga style gown and curled up next to John. He felt so very good. His arms closed around her gently.

She could tell he wasn't really into the movie. To tell the truth, she was more interested in touching him. She had wanted to touch him like this since she'd unchained him from the pits of Hell. Her fingers traced patterns across his chest and stomach muscles as she pretended to be interested in the movie. She loved the feel of the hair on his chest and stomach. It wasn't really thick, it was just enough to intrigue her, to add sensation. Oh yes, he was perfect. She wanted to taste his skin, to see if it was as smooth to her lips as it was to her fingers.

He was trying to control the urge to roll her onto her back and indulge himself, but more he wanted to see what she would do. It was getting harder to just lay there and let her explore though. John was by no means unaccustomed to women. He knew how a woman acted with a man she'd been with before. He was also sure that they had never been together. The fact that she was lingering in places like it was the first time she'd touched him was a dead give away. So, if she wasn't really his wife, why was she pretending to be? It didn't make sense. It was obvious that she cared for him. It was in her eyes, the way she acted with him. Well, he needed to stay in character and, since this was turning out to be very pleasant, he let her play. She was beautiful, curvy, and everything he could want in a woman. And she wanted him.

He raised her head to look into his eyes. He saw the desire in her eyes and knew this path was set. He bent to taste her lips. Her lips were like strawberries. He liked that. Her kisses were soft and exploring at first. As he pushed her further, he was answered with a passion that belied the timid exploration that had initiated this interlude. He forgot all the questions that plagued him and indulged in the taste of her mouth, the silky feel of her bare skin. The toga slipped from her shoulder and parted to give him free access to her naked flesh. She seemed warmer than what seemed natural but he didn't think about it. He was more into the young woman lying half under him, who had wrapped a leg over his hip, who was driving him crazy with kisses so passionate they took his breath and his sanity.

He pushed her onto her back and his hands cupped her bottom, pulling her against his hardening length as he moved down her throat. Her skin was velvety, tender.

His beard lightly scrapped the sensitive skin of her throat. His hand found the swells of her breasts. She wasn't overly large but she filled his large hands. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and was rewarded with a moan as she arched her back, unconsciously begging for more.

He suckled at her breasts like a starving man, driving her to a frenzy of sensation. She had never known that a human could give her such pleasure.

His hand found the sensitive place between her legs as he sucked greedily at her full breasts. She cried out in pleasure as she bucked against him, frantically seeking release as he stoked the fires of her passion higher.

He planted kisses here and there down her flat stomach as he worked his way down her body. She whimpered softly and ran her fingers through his hair. He could smell the clean sweet scent of her as he reached the center of her. As his tongue found the small sensitive nub her cries became screams of pleasure. He invaded the nether regions of her body with his fingers, feeling how hot and tight she was. The feel of his beard against her sensitive flesh drove her wild. He drove her over the edge of sanity as waves of small orgasms washed over her over and over again, each being stronger than the last.

She drove him crazy as well. He felt like it had been so long. He rose above her kissing her, sharing the taste of her as he positioned himself. She returned his kisses wildly as he plunged himself deep inside her. Her scream was caught in his mouth as they surrendered to the wild rhythm that was older than time itself. He felt like a drowning man, caught up in everything that was Gillian. He wanted to feeling to last forever. He felt her every orgasm, and felt each one lead toward a much more intense one. He could feel himself reaching that point quickly. He drove himself into her harder, spurred on by her cries of pleasure until it felt like the entire world shattered, a pleasure so intense it almost hurt. He vaguely heard Gillian scream his name. He thought he'd died and gone to heaven. He collapsed on top of her as he struggled to catch his breath. As his breathing began to slow he rolled off her and pulled her with him. She snuggled close, a happy fulfilled smile curving her soft lips. He smiled. He might not be so bad for an old man.

He kissed her lips and laid his cheek on top of her head. To bad it couldn't stay this way, he thought sadly. As an after thought he wondered to himself where that thought had come from. Some of his memories seemed to be trying to surface.

She had fallen asleep cuddled against his side. He glanced down at her glowing face, so peaceful in sleep. He still didn't believe she was his wife but he had to admit she was the perfect lover. There was something about her that seemed odd. Like he knew her but at the same time she was a stranger. Since he couldn't remember anything before waking up with her he decided that if this was the worst it could get, well, he'd make the best of it until he figured things out.

He had to admit she was a good cook to. It seemed like it had been forever since he'd had a home cooked meal and shared the kind of moment he was enjoying now. He glanced at the top of her head as she lay sleeping on his shoulder. He wasn't overly fond of Ivanhoe but she had been. He never realized that an old movie could make a girl as romantic and passionate as it had made Gillian. He felt as though it had been a lifetime since he'd shared such passion with a woman.

He fell asleep against the warmth of her body. Wrapped in the arms of a loving woman, he felt his life had changed in some way he couldn't name. He fell into a deep sleep.

He slept fitfully, dreaming of monsters and demons. In his dreams there were two other, younger, men. He seemed to be close to these young men, he trusted them and they worked together like a well oiled machine, killing the things that were stalking a family. As he dreamed, he saw one of the boys being attacked and yelled to warn him.

He woke in a cold sweat with Gillian crooning to him softly. She was brushing his damp hair from his forehead. She kissed his forehead and rocked him as though he were a child having a bad dream. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought she would make a good mother.

"It's alright Jake, wake up. It's just a dream, you're alright. I'm here, you're ok." she crooned softly trying to wake him before the nightmare triggered his true memory.

"Gillian!" he exclaimed. He felt disorientated. He knew of no reason why he should be dreaming of the things that he had, but he was sure there had to be one. The two young men, they had called him Dad. Gillian hadn't mentioned him having any children or having been married before.

"Have I ever been married before? Do I have any kids and if so how old are they?" he ask shakily.

"I believe you were but that was many years ago and you don't talk about it. As for children, I'm not sure about that. You've never liked to talk about your past." she lied. She wrapped her arms around him to reassure him. She held him close till his heart beat calmed. He was quiet and lost in his own thoughts as was she.

She was afraid for him and afraid of what would happen if he remembered the past. She couldn't bear the thought of how he would react to her if he remembered she was a demon. She doubted if it would matter that she had rescued him from Hell. He would leave her and she was terrified to think of what would happen if the Air demon found out that she had smuggled him out.

Her father would be furious, not that she had done it, although he wouldn't be happy about that either. Lucifer would be furious that she got caught.

Her thoughts melted as John pulled her head down and kissed her. The man was insatiable and she loved it. She returned his kisses with adoration and admiration. They explored each other under the glow of a full moon. Shining off the snow, it lit the room surreally.

His kisses were gently and sweet at first, then deepening into a more desperate passion. She felt his need to release the fear, the desperation he'd remembered in his dream. She gave over and let her own fiery, demonic nature rise to the surface. He pulled her roughly against him, running his fingers thru her long silky hair before clenching a handful and pulling her head back and attacking her throat with the zeal of a man who'd been denied and in pain for far to long. She felt his inner pain as he pulled her into submission. The hard muscular chest was a crushing press against her sensitive breasts. She felt overwhelmed by the need to be consumed by him.

His other hand reached down and spread her legs wide to his invasion. The tiny nub there was still sensitive from their previous love making. The slightest touch of his calloused fingers made her scream with pleasure. She no longer felt she had any control of her body. This man controlled her entire existence at this moment. And she couldn't have thought of anyone else she'd have rather had in control. She felt her whole world explode with a pleasure she'd never felt before. It seemed like it would never end.

"Open your eyes. Open your eyes Gillian. I want to look into your eyes when I take you this time" he spoke roughly, somewhere in the back of his mind there was a nagging feeling, something telling him that he needed to see her soul. She obeyed without thought. She would have done anything he told her to at that moment.

Watching her eyes he shoved himself deep inside her. She cried out as he filled her small body, she felt his strength, his power. She was lost to him forever in that moment. As if her essence had become one with his soul. He rode her hard and ruthlessly. He saw in her eyes, she accepted him, she wanted him and was his completely. From this moment on theirs was a destiny entwined, come what may.

This night would be etched in both their hearts and minds forever. He was bonding with her and she was falling so deeply in love with him that she would never think of Hell as her home again. Where John was, that would be her home from now on.


	4. A Blood Bonding Chapter 4

Ok, this is still my version of the way this happened. I'm still not getting any money, nor is my demon brethren. John and the boys still don't belong to me (Gods, I ask for so little…) and I'm still on ignore. I'm working on my own original stories tho!

A Blood Bonding with the Fire Demons

John was walking down the sidewalk lost in his own thoughts when the sound of a man cussing a broke down vehicle caught his attention. He stopped and watched silently. That truck looked so familiar to him. It practically called out to him. Without a second thought he walked over to the guy and looked under the hood.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked

"I don't know. I just got this POS in from an auction sale in the Midwest. It runs for about a mile and suddenly stops. No apparent reason, just quits."

"Hmmm. Let's see, looks like it's been modified, rigged to shut down. Whoever did this must have been concerned about it disappearing" he noted.

"It's funny you say that. This vehicle was actually found abandoned, never reported stolen or anything, just the owner seemed to have vanished."

John traced wires and saw that whoever wired the relays was a master at deception. There were many false starts and dead ends. Yet they seemed familiar to him as well.

"I'm Jim Henderson; I own a shop just down the street. If you can figure out this truck I'll hire you and sell this truck to you for what I've got into it and take payments out of your pay. I just so want to get rid of this headache." The guy offered with explosive sincerity.

Within a few moments John found the right wiring harness and walked around to the cab of the truck. He reached under the dash and found a reset toggle, flipping it he turned the key and the big black truck fired to life.

Jim just looked at him. It was like this guy knew this truck. It was just uncanny. He shook his head and walked around.

"So what's your name and are you my new mechanic?" Jim ask, holding his hand out.

"Jake Windenhall and yeah, I'm your new mechanic. And I'll take you up on your offer on this truck if the price is right" John replied taking the other man's hand.

"I got five hundred dollars in it. I'll pay six hundred a week for forty hours and take say two hundred for two pay days and the last hundred out of the third, if that's ok with you"

"You got yourself a mechanic and a deal." John replied smiling. He felt like he'd just been reunited with an old friend. Gillian would be pleased. She was patient but he didn't like being jobless and without transportation. It just didn't feel right. Nothing about his life seemed right. He just felt that it was wrong, like he was needed somewhere else, like there were other people, very important people, who were missing. This truck seemed to fill in a small part of the void. He felt he might get some answers if he could spend some time searching thru the truck. It seemed to jog something in his subconscious. He decided against telling Gillian about the déjà vu feelings. Whatever she was hiding, he didn't want her being able to cover up the truth. He knew she loved him and any act of deception was done for what she felt was his benefit. He just couldn't let it go. He knew something was up and he'd decided to find out what it was. He wasn't angry with her; he understood why she was doing it.

You'd think lying would be easy for a demon but she did not like it. She kept as close to the truth as possible but it was still difficult to lie to him. She hated it. She knew both their safety depended on it, but still…

She was contemplating her situation when a messenger glinted in. She glanced up to see a very nervous Lydia.

"Yes? Something is amiss?" she had actually just assumed it but no sooner than the words were out she knew something was very wrong.

"Yes, your Highness. Your royal father hath summoned thee to court. The Yellow Eyed One has brought accusations against you, about John's disappearance."

"He would, even if I was innocent, he would have done so anyway. He wants Father's throne and he'll do anything to try to undermine Father's power. That's ok; I have actually planned for this." She replied.

Vhilla answered her father's summons and presented her case prettily. She even had a list of souls she had recruited in the time she was gone. She knew her father didn't believe her story but the air demon wasn't so sure. Of course he didn't know her. She wasn't the only demon coming and going freely on a regular basis, so he couldn't very well accuse her without proof. At this time he was just trying to cause trouble and distrust between Lucifer and the Dark Lords who ruled under him. As long as John remained ignorant of who he was and what his profession was, things would blow over. The remaining Winchesters would keep everyone busy and they would forget about John.

The King of the Underworld had his hands full. The one demon in all of Hell that really was a threat to his reign and power was accusing the youngest princess of helping a dangerous prisoner escape. She herself was roaming the mundane world and had been for some time. She'd answered his summons and had justified her presence on Earth with the claim she was looking for decadent souls to claim. Like mother like daughter he thought to himself. He didn't believe it for a second. He doubted if the air demon did either. This demon was forcing a fire demon to do his bidding and had made an enemy of the prisoner. Now that enemy was again loose and assumed to be on Earth. It was odd that no demons had been killed or exercised by him. He knew his beautiful, loving daughter was behind it, he just hoped that the air demon didn't get wind of any proof. There really would be hell in Hell!

The truck was in excellent condition. The previous owner had taken good care of it. He couldn't believe that someone would put so much love, care, and attention into this truck just to abandon it. Unless, it was someone wanted by the law, or maybe someone who had maybe been arrested. But if that was the case the truck would have been impounded. It really didn't make any sense.

John was cleaning a well disguised cubby hole in the truck door when he found an I.D. It had his picture but a different name. He stopped as the implications began to sink in. This had been HIS truck. He was the owner who had abandoned it. He couldn't imagine himself just leaving the truck so he was guessing that something had happened that he couldn't stop, had no control over. He dug deeper and found another I.D. with his picture but a different name from the first one. Now he really was getting confused. When he found the third I.D. with a third name he was beginning to wonder if Gillian was really keeping something from him, or if he had hid his real name from her and she'd figured it out. Loving him as she did she might not be willing to accept that he'd lied to her, that he wasn't the man he'd led her to believe he was. Thinking back to the way the truck had been wired, he realized that he was indeed a master of deception. Then he found the cell phone. He looked through the names in the directory. He didn't recognize them but he knew they were important. The last call had been made to someone named Dean. He wondered if it was someone who knew him or one of the aliases he used. Was he a good guy or a bad guy? Hell, if John wasn't sure if he was a good guy or a bad guy, how could he determine who from his past might be good or bad?

She knew she was late in returning "home". She flash cooked the chicken and veggies he'd brought home the night before and heated the apartment and oven so he'd think she'd been cooking for the last couple hours. The toasty atmosphere felt good to her since she'd just got back from Hell. She stood back and took in her handiwork to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

John could smell cooked chicken before he got to their door. He smiled. She was a good cook and she tried so hard to please him. He wondered why he couldn't just accept her love and devotion without question. With the things he'd found out about himself, he was troubled. He wanted life as it was with Gillian. At first he thought she was the deceiver, now he knew it was at least as much him as her. The only thing that did ring true was her love and devotion to him. He wanted to devote himself to her. With that decision made, he entered their small kitchenette apartment.

The days got longer but their nights were filled with love and happiness. They had lived in Seattle since March and he was starting to feel comfortable. May weather was getting warm. Gillian adored him and let him know it every night. From the time he got home from work till they fell asleep in each others arms, she inflamed him. She enjoyed his attentions and he just couldn't seem to keep his hands off her. She sent him to work with a smile and breakfast every morning. If he hadn't known better he'd swear she was giving him aphrodisiacs. But it just seemed to be his body's reaction to her presence. And his heart was following.

He didn't find out much of anything else about himself. He thought more and more about the cell phone and the last number called. He and Gillian had gotten a small house and life seemed fairly normal. No cops had shown up looking for him or anyone by the other three names he'd found. Gillian had been sick for the last week but she seemed better by the time he got home from work. She always had supper ready for him. He couldn't have asked for a better life. He couldn't have asked for a better wife. He just couldn't get rid of the feeling that this was not his life.

Vhilla had gotten a pregnancy test without John seeing. She'd taken it after he left for work, and now had confirmed there would be another Winchester loose in the world of man. Well, she'd just have to be careful. If she delivered a son he could be in mortal danger if others discovered him. If a girl, she wouldn't fair much better, at least on the demon side of the family. Hunters wouldn't feel very forgiving about a half demon child either. There were many half demon children in the world but they were usually born to human women and no one was the wiser. A half breed child born to a female demon wasn't something that normally happened. Usually it was a human woman left to deal with any child who might be conceived. This was an awkward situation. At least if it became known it would be awkward.

John walked in the front door and caught the scent of an Italian dish she had thought would be good for a hot summer day. It wasn't overly hot but for June it was pretty warm. He was met with a cold beer, a kiss, and a smile. He smiled back in spite of himself. She made him smile. Her loving embrace cured any of the off things that went on during the day. They had supper as usual, talked about the day, nothing seemed out of place but John noticed something wrong. Gillian took his hand and led him to the bathroom where she had laid out towels. A shower together was something they enjoyed, the elements of water and love that was relaxing and erotic. It was their special little unconventional romance time. He even suffered thru her frothy bath foams, and smelling like Lilacs for her. He sometimes got teased when he showed up for work smelling like flowers but the guys at the garage noticed that he was had a smile on his face when he retaliated with derogatory remarks about their love lives!

Tonight she'd chosen strawberry scented oil and they submerged into the delicious smelling water, she was behind him and he leaned back against her letting her wash his back and his dark head. Her fingers massaging his scalp felt amazing. She took her time washing every part of him, saving the most intimate for last. She took her sweet time to wash his groin and between his legs, gently at first. His groan excited her as much as feeling him grow in her hands. With one hand she gently stroked his hardening cock, with the other she gently squeezed and pulled at his balls. In his relaxed state he was in no big hurry to mount her, it just felt good to let her play. He reached behind him to tease between her legs as she stroked him. The relaxing mood was quickly becoming charged with tension as her caresses became faster and rougher. He quickly sat up and turned to her. The water wasn't that deep so she slid a little deeper into the water as he lowered himself just enough to be able to suck at her taunt nipples and rub his massive hard on between her legs. She gasp in pleasure as her hips move in rhythm to meet his, her back arching, pushing her breasts into his face to be suckled. Her moans telling him that she must have been thinking about him all afternoon to be this worked up so quickly. He stood up and pulled her with him, getting out of the tub, he carried her to their bedroom. He wanted lots of room to play without risking drowning her. He started at her throat kissing, licking, and nipping his to her breasts. He rolled a nipple with one hand while sucking the other then switched. Her moans became pleading whimpers, begging him for more. She reached her hands between them, caressing the velvety skin of his engorged cock. He jerked as the lightening sensation rocketed through him. He let her stroke him until he couldn't take it any more without losing control and ravishing her. He pulled back and moved further down her belly to the darker patch between her legs. He spread her wide and opened the protective folds, he loved the look and smell of her. It drove him nuts, he just couldn't seem to get enough of going down on her. His tongue stroked her sensitive little nub and he thought she was going to jump off the bed. He began to suck on her little clit as he'd done her nipples just minutes before. He could feel his balls begin to tighten as he began to lose control.

"Please Jake, now! Please take me NOW!" She cried out, her hips bucking wildly as he sucked harder between her legs. The pleasure made her mindless, she'd have done anything he told her right then if he'd just mount her and drove her over the brink into orgasmic oblivion.

He rose above her, positioning his hard cock at the small opening he craved. He kissed her hungrily as he plunged into the hot, tight wetness he was addicted to. Gillian cried out at being impaled on his hard cock so suddenly. The intense pleasure of being filled so suddenly and completely made her jump and clutch at him. He felt her nails dig into his back but the intense pleasure was all his mind registered. He moves back slowly and thrusts into her again hard. His trust become harder and faster as her moan turn into incoherent cries and pleas for him to fuck her harder. He maneuvers her knees over his shoulders and rams his entire length into over and over again. He feels her release coming close instinctively and is spurred over the edge as her hot sheath convulses around him, milking his cum up out of his balls.

As Gillian lay curled up with him she felt this was the time to tell him. She rose up on her elbow and looked into his eyes. He could tell she had something important to say and felt apprehension build.

"What?" he ask, a little rougher than he meant to.

"I know why I've been sick lately"

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"You're going to be a father" she answered quietly, wondering if there would be an explosion or silence. As it turned out there was a long silence. She was beginning to fear he was angry with her.

"How far?" was all he said

"About six weeks" she whispered

He watched her face. It was obvious she was afraid he would be angry or unhappy. She needed his reassurance. He didn't know how he felt but he wanted to make her feel better.

"So, do we want a girl or a boy?" he ask as he finally smiled. As he watched the relief wash over her face, he knew it was the best thing he could have said.

"I think that's up to you. Whatever we have this time, we can try for the other later" she smiled at him, all love and happiness radiating in her emerald eyes. John was not unaffected by her enthusiasm. She was truly a godsend. He laughed and rolled her onto her back, kissing her heatedly. Her answering kisses made him glad he'd not showed any misgiving about her pregnancy. She took him to new heights of pleasure. Her hands moving down his back as he kissed her throat. His hand cupped her full breast, fingers gently rolling her nipple between his fingers. She moaned as she arched her back. Her fingers ran thru his damp hair.

Gillian was excited. He was happy about the baby she carried and was still inflamed by her. She loved the feel of him and she knew her body drove him nuts to. She couldn't wait to get his body close to hers yet again. The light hair on his chest and stomach rubbed against her sensitized skin. Every movement excited them both to a fevered pitch. Everything else was forgotten but each other. His hands found her rounded ass and pulled her close, his manhood pushing between her legs, brushing her clit. She cried out in pleasure and drew a leg up around him, opening up to give him access to the hot, wet center he sought. He shoved himself into her roughly. Her cry excited him, her nails digging into his back pushed him onward. For someone who seemed so timid in the beginning she was fire and wanted everything he dished out. He slammed into her over and over again, she drove him to insanity. He had no control over himself with her. He felt her passion explode, her body convulse around him again and again before he felt the explosion of orgasmic pleasure took over his senses.

They lay in each others arms, their breathing slowing and sanity returning. John kissed her gently. She smiled happily. This is what life should be like, John thought to himself.


	5. A Family Again

Ok, this is still my version of the way this happened. I'm still not getting any money, nor is my demon brethren. John and the boys still don't belong to me (Gods, I ask for so little…) and I'm still on ignore. I wonder about other hunters…wow, the possibilities are endless!

Escape From Hell A Family Again, (the last chapter of this saga)

John was living in apprehension that the law or someone from a seedy past may come in and ruin the happiness he'd found. He couldn't just wait for the axe to fall so he took the phone out of his tool box. He had to know. He entered this Dean's number and listened as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" came a voice that was familiar.

"Is this Dean?" he asked

There was silence on the other end. For a moment he thought Dean had hung up.

"Dad?" the voice was filled with emotion.

"Dad?" he echoed. "I found this phone in a truck I bought. I found it with a couple IDs with my picture. I'm trying to find out who I am. "

"You sound like my dad, John Winchester. Where are you?" Dean ask.

"I'm living in Seattle Washington with my wife Gillian. I've been here for the last several months. I've apparently had trouble with amnesia."

"Wife? Dad, the last we knew you died! You don't have a wife. Mom died when we were young" Dean exclaimed.

"We, who are we?"

"Dad, you have two sons. Me and Sammy. Mom was killed by a demon twenty three years ago. We spent our whole lives looking for the yellow eyed bastard. You taught us to hunt down evil things and kill them! Dean said

"Demons? This is crazy! There is no such thing as demons!" John replied wondering how he could be mixed up in this kind of craziness. His mind whirled. For some reason this craziness felt right. For the first time he actually felt as if something was real even though his conscious mind rebelled against the thought of demons.

"Dad, if you don't remember, you could be in danger. Where can we find you? How do you meet this Gillian?"

"I don't remember. All I really remember is waking up in a sleazy motel room with her. She said she was my wife, that I had suffered some injury while in the Marines" he supplied.

"We'll be there as soon as possible" Dean told him.

"I think we should meet away from the house. I work at Jim's Auto shop on Fourth. Call me at this number after five. Did I have a black Chevy truck?" he replied.

"Yes. You were caught in Lincoln Nebraska. We rescued you in Jefferson City Missouri but things went bad there and the Impala was hit by a semi. We didn't get a chance to get your truck. You died in the hospital in Jefferson City" Dean informed him.

"If I died, how am I here?" John asked

"I don't know. I was told a demon could bring you back but they wanted a soul in return. This Gillian must know something about the arts or be a demon. Dad you have to be careful. We'll be there as soon as we can. Will you be ok with Gillian?"

"Yeah, no matter what she may have lied about, she does love me" he replied, his mind reeling from the information provided.

John's mind reeled from the knowledge he'd received from this Dean. He didn't want to believe ANY of it, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he'd had nightmares about the very things Dean had described, that in his nightmares he really did have two sons. He stopped at the bar just down the street from the shop to have a couple drinks and try to sort thru his chaotic thoughts. He knew Gillian would be concerned if he was too late, but he needed time to think. Could she possibly know all this and be keeping it from him? A voice in the back of his mind told him what he was already sure of; she would do anything to protect him, even if he didn't like it. But if he was supposed to be dead, how was it that he was here at all? Did she have anything to do with it or was she someone who he met after his return? He was afraid to know but he knew he had to find out. He couldn't hide from reality. He just didn't know what he was going to do if Gillian was the one who brought him back. That would mean either she practiced dark magic or was a demon. He couldn't believe she was a demon; she was just too pure, to goodhearted and loving. Could a demon be any of these things? His head was starting to feel like there was a jack hammer inside so he decided to go home to the woman who loved him and he loved her as well. He was so confused, he felt like his whole world was shattering. He'd known it was too good to be true but he'd let himself start to believe that this happiness could last.

Gillian was surprised that John seemed so preoccupied. He had come home late and smelled of whiskey. He seemed very distressed and Gillian's heart began to break.

He was quiet during supper and wanted to go to sleep instead of making love. She knew something was wrong. Her heart sank. She just knew he'd found out something. She slid into bed and put her arm around him as she laid her cheek against his back. After a moments hesitation he took her hand in his and fell into a fitful sleep. She felt tears well up. This might well be her last night with John. The thought of facing life and existence without him scared her. She just couldn't face life without him. The future of their child was at risk as well. If anyone knew this child was his, the repercussions would be…hell. The child's only chance would be to put it with an unsuspecting human family. She'd lose John and their baby. With that thought, tears began to stream down her face. She didn't want to exist without them, but what was an immortal being to do? Existence was the REAL hell, not a location but a state of mind and heart.

He had dreams of being someplace very terrible, sounds of screaming, of hellish laughter. He could feel the desperation to get out of where he was. But there was something, someone else. She who had the appearance of beautiful evil, but, the heart of an angel. His dreams were filled with this demon girl who was his savior from a very bad situation. She seemed so close, so familiar, so loving. He was confused.

John seemed more like himself the next morning. He awoke holding Gillian close, breathing in the scent of familiar strawberries. Just the scent brought a smile to his face. Her soft body, now heavy with child still inflamed him. With her advance pregnancy they lay with him spooning her. It was perfect for making love to her first thing in the morning. He was kissing the back of her neck before he was fully awake. His body was fully awake tho. He'd turned in his sleep and waken with Gillian's full breasts cupped in his hands. He made love to her enthusiastically, her soft moans turning to outcries of pleasure as she awoke to find herself impaled on his manhood.

She fixed him breakfast and had his lunch ready by the time he left for work. She watched him leave with foreboding in her heart.

John went about the jobs quietly. Everybody could feel that something was wrong. Most chalked it up to doubts he had about becoming a father at his age. At five he went to his truck and checked his phone and sure enough there was a call from Dean. He listened to the voice mail asking him to meet the brothers at a little dinner a couple blocks down.

John pulled into the parking lot of the little diner. He saw the black '67 Impala he'd seen in many dreams. He knew everything Dean had said was true. The dreams had been suppressed memories. The two boys standing by the car were the same two in his dreams. He parked, got out, and walked toward them. Their expressions told him that they loved him very much and that they thought it a miracle he was really there. Dean was the first to reach him and threw his arms around John. The other boy must be Sammy he thought. Sammy looked at him with such emotion it cut him to the quick. They must not have gotten along, and now he was sorry.

Suddenly he felt light headed, like he needed to sit. Memories began to flood back. He remembered being in hell, being tortured, and his rescuer. A girl demon. She had been beautiful in a strange sort of way. And she had green eyes as well. It was the demon girl from his dreams the night before. Things were beginning to come together.

He pulled into the drive and got out. Dean pulled in behind him. Gillian stepped out onto the porch with a smile, until she saw the boys. Her heart faltered. She thought of glinting out but where would she go? Without John there was no where in existence she wanted to be. NO, her only option was to stay and ride this out. She'd known it couldn't be this way forever.

John took in her expression and he knew that she recognized the boys. That rocked him to the core. She knew yet she had kept the knowledge from him. He felt the anger build. He knew she was protecting him but

couldn't help feeling betrayed. Damned demons! He thought to himself.

"I'm guessing maybe whiskey is called for" was all she said as she turned and walked back into the house. John followed her and the boys followed him.

The table was set and a steaming hot meal sat where she had left it. She fought the tears that threatened to spill. Facing away from him she didn't see the way he looked at the set table, the way he looked around the house wishing this could have been their reality.

"I made Swiss steak but you don't look like you really want supper" she said as John walked into the dining room. The boys came in and stood behind their father. Dean looked like he wanted to kill her; Sammy looked at her with condemning curiosity.

"Who are you? I've remembered most everything but I want to know how you came into the mix. I think I know, but I want to hear it from you." He stated.

"Do you remember where you were and how you got out?" she ask.

"Yes. It was a girl demon who released me. Is it true? Are you the demon?"

"Yes, I am the one who rescued you" she stated simply.

"You're a demon? So you just assume a pleasing human form." Sammy asks

"Yes. I didn't take just any form though. This is the form I would look like if I were human." She looked at John "I just couldn't stand the thought of you there John. I got you out as soon as I could."

"Why did you take my memory?"

"Because as long as you didn't know who you were or your profession, none of the demons looking for you would find you." she explained

You still haven't explained WHY you rescued me. What was in it for you?"

Her head cocks in the way he'd come to love. He feels his heart contract but he doesn't let it show.

"Don't you know? I've tried to show you in everyway possible." was all she said

"You've done of good job of telling me you love me. But we all know that demons can't love" he answers.

"Yes, we can and do love. And I have loved you since before you were captured. I got you out at the risk of starting a war in hell. The Air one hates my father and my father hates him. He wants my father's throne. If it's discovered I helped you escape, there will be war!" she told him.

"Wait, your father's throne?" Dean and Sammy explode together.

"So you're telling me, that you're a princess? A demonic princess?" John asks incredulously.

"How else do you think I could have gotten you out of Hell? Even with my rank it took a lot of preparation and help from my ladies-in-waiting.

He looks at her with so much hate she truly is afraid of him. Being her father's daughter though she holds her ground, head high, one hand over her extended belly protectively. She knows that she's been playing a dangerous game with a dangerous man. It still hurts to see the hate in his eyes, she's so in love with him it's almost unbearable. He gaze drops to the hand on her belly.

"So is this pregnancy real or just more demon glimmer magic."

"Our child is real, and could be in danger. If I give you a son, his life could be in mortal danger."

"How's that?"

"A child that's half royal fire demon and half Winchester. If the Underworld is in chaos a child wouldn't have a prayer. A child that is yours would be coveted as a prize of war, and one that would probably be treated no better than you." she informed John

John showed no emotion but it shook him to the core, the thought of a child being tortured like he was, especially his child. "And if it's a girl?" he ask.

"The path would more than likely be the same. There is the small chance she wouldn't be treated quite as bad as a son of yours, but it would be a horrible existence" she replied.

"So, I could leave you and the child to fend for yourselves and go back to hunting your kind, or I can take you to where you would be relatively safe, though you would be alone with humans who consider you an enemy. Neither option seems positive. Do you have any ideas?"

"You could always become an ally of the Fire demons. The one you seek is our enemy as well, and you now have blood ties with us through your child. Fire demons aren't too concerned with humans in general. The job my kind is to take care of those who murder and torture innocent. That's where the legends come from" she suggested.

John smiled but his answer was in his eyes. The treaty wouldn't happen just yet. He didn't trust demons and she didn't really blame him.

"I can't believe you deceived my dad like that if you love him" Dean ground out.

"If it meant the others not finding him, taking him back to where I found him, then I would anything it took! I'd not see that happen to him again" she turned on Dean; a luminous glow of emotion filling her eyes matched the passion in her voice.

John couldn't ignore the feelings she still made him feel. He also couldn't ignore the fact she carried his child. He just didn't know what to do about it.

"Ok, I can't just walk away. There's too much to figure out and I want to think on this. For starters, what is your real name?"

She thought about lying to him but decided there had been enough of that. "I am Vhilla, daughter to Lucifer-the High King of the Underworld and his queen, Odessa"

John was impressed. She really was a princess. He'd never thought he'd go for that type but apparently things were very strange these days.

"So which do you want me to call you?"

"Wife?" she supplied hopefully. He smiled but it was a cruel smile. It told her exactly what his opinion on that idea was. She sighed realizing it wasn't going to be. "I have been a wife to you for the last seven months. It would be best to call me Gillian. My true identity would benefit no one. In fact in could be detrimental to a lot of people, humans and demons alike."

"I can't believe you hooked up with a demon" Dean told his dad, shaking his head. "We hunt these…THINGS… and you're living with one? Sleeping with her?"

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Dean. It seems you've enjoyed one of my ladies in waiting several times" Gillian said smiling sadly.

"What?" Dean's head swung around to look at her wide eyed.

She couldn't help smiling, a little girl smile that was at once mischievous and yet forlorn. John did his best to hide a smile. She'd gotten the best of Dean on that one. Then she turned those beautiful green eyes on him. There was sadness there, love, and hurt. He wasn't proof against it. Her heart was his and he knew it. He had looked into her eyes to many times while making love to her for him NOT to know it. He knew that while she might indeed be a demon, there was a certain amount of purity there.

"Come here" was all he said and opened his arms. She was in his arms in a heart beat. She laid her head on his chest, she listened to his heart beat and before she realized it the tears she had fought so hard to hold back began to flow.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, puzzled

"I love you so much and I was afraid you were leaving me" she sobbed out.

John wanted to tell her how wrong she was, but the truth was, that was exactly what he had planned on doing. She seemed so young.

"Ok, I have to know. How old are you?" he ask tiredly.

"I'm very old by human time, but for my kind my age in maturity is about sixteen."

"Great, I was right. I have robbed the cradle" he moaned.

She giggled then looked up into his eyes. He couldn't resist and kissed her intimately. She loved him. If he had any doubts they were dispelled then. She could have disappeared on him but she'd stayed and faced him.

"Why didn't you try to get away instead of staying and facing me?" he ask

"I love you. As far as I'm concerned, you are still my husband. Where you call home is my home, your world is now mine. My father won't like it but he will cover my absence in Hell, one of the perks of being royalty, and a favorite child." she said smiling.

Dean wanted to gag but then his curiosity got the best of him, "What girl have I been with on several occasions? I don't remember being with any girl more than once or twice and that hasn't been recently." he ask, disgust in his voice.

"Do you remember Lydia? Or Judith? Or Janette? They were actually the same girl. She altered her face a little each time so you wouldn't know it was her. She has taken quite a liking to you"

Dean looked surprised. He did remember each girl. It astounded him at first but then thinking on it he remember how alike the girls were- of course! That's the only way they could be so a like! They were the same girl! He didn't like being deceived but he admired her talent for keeping the game up.

"So the demon girls like my dad and brother, what now? Where do we go?" Sam ask feeling a bit out of sorts.

"Don't be like that Sam. You just weren't paying attention when different girls tried to seduce you. If you had been paying attention you'd know you have admirers as well" she informed him.

"What? I attract demon girls?" Sammy asks, though he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He had to admit the girl standing in front of him didn't look evil at all. She really didn't even feel evil.

"So how is it that a demon would help hunters?" Dean asked.

"We are not all evil. We are just like you. Some are evil, some are good. There are many KINDS of demons. I am a succubus. Most of my sisters and ladies-in-waiting are. We don't want to hurt anyone. We feel love, we feel pain. We are just a little more…" at that she looked at John shyly "more intimate loving" she left off. John knew exactly what she was saying. It explained her unnatural warmth and her enjoyment of his attentions. She was a sex demon. Who knew he could enjoy a sex demon so much?

Dean was thinking along those lines as well. And that she could become or look like any woman he wanted was intriguing.

Sammy was the only one NOT thinking with his hormones though. "We still have the problem of where we go from here."

"Well, we don't have to make any rash decisions. I do have a job and a cover. We have the advantage of no one knowing I'm alive and that we are banding together, and we have the extra of our own demon or demons to help us find out what the enemy is doing and just who the enemy is" John spoke slowly, the wheels in his head turning.


End file.
